A basic communication system generally includes a transmitter that converts a message to an electrical form suitable to be transferred over a communication channel. The communication channel transfers the message from the transmitter to a receiver. The receiver receives the message and converts it back to its original form.
Fiber optic communication is an emerging method of transmitting information from a source (transmitter) to a destination (receiver) using optical fibers as the communication channel. Optical fibers are flexible, transparent fibers made of thin glass silica or plastic that transmits light throughout the length of the fiber between the source and the destination. Fiber optic communications allows for the transmission of data over longer distances and at higher bandwidth than other known forms of communication. Fiber optics are an improved form of communication over metal wires because the light traveled through the fiber experiences less loss and is immune to electromagnetic interference. Companies use optical fibers to transmit telephone signals, interact communication, and cable television signals.